


Their beacon of light

by GrimReefa808MFKZ



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandonment issues Hazah!, BDSM, Character Death In Dream, Clingy, Daddy issues too!, Dream Sex, Dream walker, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Mommy Issues, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet Dream, Yandere, Yandere-ish Yang and Rubes, Yeah its one of those, step-brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReefa808MFKZ/pseuds/GrimReefa808MFKZ
Summary: What if someone from our world was sent to RWBY what if Yang and Ruby were faunus oh and Yanderes! What if the person who was sent was a big sweet toothed giant with an incredibly high libido and was also their step-brother well wonder no longer here is the story of Pouya Monsoon!
Relationships: Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Original Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on AO3 give me some feedback and sorry if I make mistakes i'm trying to figure shit out

"Normal speech"- "I hope my dick is bigger in the next life"

_*Thoughts*- *When I get older I'm gonna fuck her till she can't walk*_

**Yelling - WHY THE FUCK AM I A KID AGAIN!**

_**"Divine being "- "He's so gonna fucking die"** _

***Action* - *Gets hit by a fucking truck***

_**\---------------------------------------------------** _

In the middle of the North Pacific ocean lied a group of islands the Hawiian archipelago a beautiful tourist destination for most a place of vacation but this place coincidentally is home to our not-so charming MC and despite all the things pamphlets may say or reviews dictate if you were to ask what Pouya though he would simply say 

“They only think it’s a nice place because they don’t live here”

If one were to ask why he disliked it so much well it was simply because he had lived on the island his entire life and seen the good and bad parts and saw that mostly the bad out-weighed the good in most parts of the Islands being an antisocial person since such a young age had slightly affected his mindset he was still very much the type of person to “Go with the flow” but even he had some things he was adamant about like how he thought RWBY still had a chance to become better after all the screw-ups it has 

Groaning Pouya hefted himself off the bed yawning tilting his head to the side causing it to release a satisfying and unusually loud cracking noise trudging his way to the closet snatching a tank-top and a pair of basketball shorts before promptly putting them on and continuing his trek to the bathroom on his quest to perform the horrifying task of getting ready turning on the sink and brushing his teeth he stared at himself in the mirror Tan skin with dark bags under his dark brown eyes black industrial steel ear gauges a height of 6’3 with a plushy body and messy black shoulder length hair currently not tied making him look like he came straight from a bootleg copy of the ring finished with brushing his teeth he grabbed a hair tie off of the sink pulling his hair back into a loose man bun he quickly washed his face and wiped it with a towel and headed towards the kitchen 

_ *What should I make today*  _ he thought to himself

Cracking open a cabinet above the kitchen sink and grabbing a box of pancake mix he moved to the fridge and grabbed the needed ingredients with the essential toppings of strawberry and syrup while cooking he moved to his coffee machine and made a fresh and much needed cup of coffee for himself adding a dash of creamer and three teaspoons of sugar he took a sip and sighed content with the mixture and sat down after setting his food on a plate and looked at the window next him and saw…..

* _ Is that a truck?*  _ His question was promptly answered as it came barreling through the wall of the thirteenth floor of his apartment instantly killing him 

**[Heaven?.....Hell?..Everything in between baby!]**

In wherever this was everything was a bright white spanning for miles and most likely spanning on for even longer laid Pouya currently laying face first on the ground he groggily got up and shook his head rubbing his eyes he looked around seeing…...A skeleton in a suit? Obviously confused he looked around for something anything at all before approaching the skeleton he circled it for a couple of seconds before standing in front of it and peering deeply into the skeletons sockets 

**_“I don’t swing that way buddy”_ ** A loud and booming voice sounded out from where a mouth would be from the skeleton starling Pouya causing him to fall back onto the ground it’s face stayed unmoving despite it’s previous and obvious show of speech

**_“Heheheh sorry about that buddy”_ ** It said in a joking tone of voice offering a boney appendage to help him up which Pouya stared at before cautiously gripping it once again caught of guard as the skeleton lifted him up seemingly effortlessly onto his feet 

“So where exactly am I uhhh……” he asked trying to figure out what was happening

**_“My name is GrimReefa808 but you can just call me GR pal”_ ** the skeleton said filling in the question left unsaid of what exactly his name was

_ *The fuck kind of name is GrimReefa*  _ he thought squinting slightly in thought at the odd name

“OoooohK GR where exactly am I?” he asked cautiously 

**_“Well I have some bad news buddy a freak accident of a truck coincidentally hitting you on the thirteenth floor of your apartment killed you”_ ** GR said in an overdramatic and sorrowful tone his skeletal face still unchanging 

“You totally caused that didn’t you” Pouya asked in a tone so flat that it almost sounded robotic

**_“So bud since you’re dead and all how about we make a deal”_ ** GR said blatantly and shamelessly avoiding the question peeved by the obvious dismissal of his question Pouya relented and responded 

“What kind of deal?” he asked

**_“The kind where you get to go to other worlds!”_ ** GR shouted in joy as confetti shot out from behind him seemingly from out of nowhere 

“Like in m-” **_””Like in your fanfiction”_ ** GR interjected trying to speed things along 

“Wait do I get to dec-” He said

But was once again interrupted not by GR but instead by the sound of something of monumental size slamming into the ground looking up he could see a giant wheel that probably towered over even the tallest mountains he looked at GR strangely as he gestured toward the wheel slowly moving towards it Pouya gripped the wheel and pushed as hard as he could expecting for there be massive resistance but was met with none at all the wheel spun at immense speeds with him desperately trying to hang on 

He smashed face first into the ground as the wheel came to a stop groggily looking up he could see the word RWBY in bright bold letters with a neon arrow pointing at it 

**_“Lucky pick for your first world could have been worse!”_ ** GR said gleefully 

Pouya looked at him confused “What do you mean first world?”

He wasn’t given a response as GR snapped his fingers and Pouya began melting into a mud like substance “W-what the fuck!” he yelled in panic as he slowly became something akin to a pile of clay a hole slowly opened under him as he dropped down into the world of remnant

GR stood there face unmoving as always eerily though the sound of stones scraping against each other screeched out through the vast white expanse as the skeletons face that had stayed unmoving since the beginning moved the sockets of the skull curling the side of the skull stretching out teeth popping out to fill the expanse that was slowly stretching out all in a horrifying attempt to make some semblance of what would be a smile instead looked liked something out of a horror movie the skeletons voice much deeper than it was before but was also spoken in a much more hushed tone 

**_“He’s so gonna fucking die”_ **


	2. Welcome to Remnant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short or if there are some errors i'll fix them later this was just a quick thing i'm writing before I go to work

"Normal speech"- "I hope my dick is bigger in the next life"

_*Thoughts*- *When I get older I'm gonna fuck her till she can't walk*_

**Yelling - WHY THE FUCK AM I A KID AGAIN!**

_**"Divine being "- "He's so gonna fucking die"** _

***Action* - *Gets hit by a fucking truck***

_**\---------------------------------------------------** _

_**[Remnant on the porch of a certain house in Patch]** _

**_[A certain cabin in Remnant]_ **

__

Everyone's favorite drunk sat on the side porch of the Xiao-Long household with his flask of whiskey in his hand he sighed heavily rubbing the stubble on his chin leaning back into a wooden chair it had been a hard couple months for well….mostly everyone of the STRQ team Qrows grip on his flask tightened at the thought of it 

*Goddamnit Raven we had a good thing going you couldn’t have just been content with what you had* he tore into raven mentally Yang had just recently turned 1 what usually was time for celebration was a reminder of how irresponsible his sister was she left a couple months after giving birth to Yang after an argument leaving nothing but the baby and a note spewing some bullshit about her REAL family and strength yadda yadda 

__

He lamented taking a swig of alcohol trying to take his mind off the subject and luckily a reason too promptly appeared in the form of a woman in a cloak slowly approaching the porch 

__

Qrow glanced at her warily nothing but the moonlight to help him see but the most obvious thing about the figure was that it was female dark green hair trailed out of the cloak thin and slender tanned hands held onto a sloppily woven basket trailing over the figure one more time he noticed they were not wearing shoes but instead had bandages wrapped around their foot trailing up the cloak blocked most of the view but he confirmed she had no large fire arms or weapon of the type 

__

He got up grabbing Harbinger just in case in its shot-gun form trailing it along the ground he stood there as the woman got closer and closer ready to snap into action the second she made herself a threat she laid the basket on the railing looking up at Qrow he could see her eyes a toxic yellow pair of orbs momentarily stared at him before she moved away he stood there “Who are you?” he asked pointedly silence was given in return “Why did you bring this here?” he asked slightly louder this time once again silence reigned from the woman “How did you know where this place was?” silence once again it was starting to grate on his nerves  **“ANSWE-”** he went silent as the sound of a child crying resonated from the basket with wide eyes he looked at the basket cautiously he brought down the white cloth covering whatever it was in the basket Qrow vehemently prayed to whatever gods he knew in hopes it wasn’t what he thought it was alas whether his shitty luck or just a cruel twist of fate

__

It was exactly what he hoped it wasn't a child a chubby baby maybe a few months older than Yang with tan skin and whisks of black hair atop his head as the babies cries lessened and it slowly opened its eyes he was met with the same toxic yellow eyes as the woman and a connection was instantly made this is her child his head snapped up in time to see the woman whether her semblance or some kind of illusion she slowly turned into smoke a gentle voice came from her as the wind blew and the smoke was whisked away “Take care of him”

__

Qrow stood there holding the basket looking stupidly at it. The door behind him opened up revealing a blond faunus with markings on his face, blue eyes and a soul patch “Oh Qrow you're still here?” Taiyang said surprised he didn't respond though he stood there still holding the baby Tai approached him “Hey what are you holding?” he asked as he moved to stand next to Qrow freezing up as he saw the same thing. Qrow had a child and his head slowly moved to look at him “Heeeeyyyy buddy who’s kid is this?” he asked cautiously he didn’t receive an answer as said baby immediately began wailing catching Tai and Qrow by surprise consequently snapping him out of his stupor but wailed so loudly that you could hear it from across Patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please give me some feedback or if there are things I need to fix or improve on

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts and tell me about any errors I made or things I could improve


End file.
